


A Night In

by spiralicious



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Gibbs wonders how they got here after Abby talks him into a Godzilla movie marathon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Vexed!!! Sorry its a little late.

Even Gibbs had to admit this was a little weird for him, though not as much as it should have been. Opening up himself and his personal space wasn't something he did lightly, but with her it felt right. He wanted to make a crack about mood lighting. She had turned off all the lights, except the kitchen, and lit some large scented candle. It wasn't flowerly or perfumy like he expected. He had no clue why he would expect that from her. The candle had a big painted skull on it and said it was “tearwood” scented, whatever that was. Gibbs tried his damnedest to not over analyze the situation, examine every detail. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch waiting.

The sound of the light switch clicking off made him turn his head the direction of the kitchen.

“Sorry that took so long, but you can't hurry perfection.” Abby scurried across the floor in stocking feet to hop on to the couch next to him, carrying the bowl of popcorn she had been doctoring in the kitchen. She thrust the bowl towards his face. 

Gibbs couldn't not chuckle at her enthusiasm. “What am I even looking at?”

“It's monster mash popcorn, Gibbs. Just some regular popcorn with some green candy melts for color and a bit of Halloween candy for just that little extra something. I mean, at first I was going to do some spicy Asian flavoring, as that might have been a little more appropriate but...” 

“You're running on again, Abs.” Gibbs put his hand on the top of her head to interrupt her and took a bite of her sugar concoction. It was weird, but it wasn't bad and the smile she gave him, well that just made him feel so good he thought it would kill him. “So tell me about what you're about to make me watch for the next eight hours.”

“It's classic Godzilla, Gibbs. Bad subtitles, men in rubber suits, the whole nine. You should really know this stuff.” She tucked herself into the side of his body with her head on his shoulder and animatedly explained to him why it was important to watch the older Japanese Godzilla movies. 

He watched her in amazement. She shouldn't be here like this. She should find someone her own age that lives off caffeine and sugar, and knows the importance of old monster movies. He should know better; be the voice of reason and send her away, but right now all he can think of is to hell with what they should be doing and enjoying a quiet night on the couch with his Abby.


End file.
